Twists and turns
by Volunteer-4-Peeta
Summary: What happens if Snow died before the games? What if Katniss loved Peeta back? What happens if Katniss is faced with other problems? And the big question is- Why am I asking YOU this? All told form Peeta's POV. Please give this a shot. Pwetty pwease with a Peeta on top?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blue**_, _**Blonde**_, **Boy with the Bread**

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. It's the Hunger Games from Peeta's POV. Although there is a twist with him and Katniss. I'm going to spoil it so please enjoy.**

**Sorry about it being so short but there are more parts to come.**

* * *

Part 1

I wake only to find the nightmare I thought I had escaped, is still very much real. I sit up in one swift move trying to escape the clutches of my bed, the place I have the very same nightmare I have every year. Today is the day of the reaping.

The day the most unfortunate male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to compete in a battle of 24 of them as they compete to the death only one person can escape. The other 23 tributes have been killed. It is the Capitol's way of showing the 12 districts that they remain in power and it has occurred once every year and we are all forced to celebrate it. This year is the 74th hunger games; it has been 74 years since the end of the dark days. The days of the war between the capitol and all the districts. To end the war the capitol blew up our neighbouring district, 13.

I splash my face in my family's shared bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. It seems my nightmare must of really upset me this time. I trudge down the stairs the same as every morning and sit at the table in the middle of our dining room. I see my mother in the bakery, she is slicing a bit of very stale bread. She walks in and places a couple of slices in front of me, I pick it up feeling how stale it is, eat the slice of bread silently each bit is effort to swallow as it scrapes the back of my throat.

After eating the bread I look up to find my mother is staring at me. "There are some cookies out the front" she says in a mumble, it is just one of my many jobs here at the bakery. I grab the tray of icing then I head to the front of the house where the bakery is. I see my mother again, she stares at me like I am some sort of criminal. She must still remember the day that happened 5 years ago, she's never been the same with me since. I walk straight past her trying to ignore her vicious glare. I get everything ready to start decorating the cookies.

What shall I make on them? A flower. A rose. A primrose.

Oh god! Now Katniss is in my head. Primrose is Katniss' little sister, and is no stranger to my family. She walks by almost every day on her way to and from school, even though it is not the most direct route. Everyday she drags Katniss to our window to view the cakes. Once I finish making the cookies, I put them in a paper bag to give to our tributes to the Games.

"Peeta!" Bellows my mother.  
"Yes?"  
"Come up, your suit is ready."

I trudge up the stairs and put on my suit and within an hour of silence we are all in the town square waiting for the bright and bubbly Effie Trinket to take her place and call out the unfortunates. I look around and see Primrose clinging to Katniss, then she goes off to join the other 12 year olds and Katniss takes her place with the female 16 year olds. Our eyes lock for just a moment and then her grey eyes flutter away to a large male who could pass as her brother. I've heard the girls talk about him, apparently his name is Gale and is best friends with Katniss. I could never compete with him. I'm hoping that look in his eye is just him trying to reassure her.

Effie finally takes her place on the stage and starts off with the same thing every year

"Ladies first." Effie states in her squeaky Capitol accent.

The whole square takes in a deep breath.  
Not Katniss. Not Katniss. Not Katniss.

And its not.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Hi again! I'm open to criticism and idea's. Please review and follow this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a little soon to be posting a new chapter but I got too excited. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Part Two

Before I can think of anything to do or say I hear Katniss' strained voice,

"I volunteer," my heart stops, "I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE"

I can't think. I can't speak. All I know now is that I've lost my chance for sure now. The only one I've ever loved and the only one I ever will is gone and is not going to return. She pushes her little sister behind her as if to protect her. Her beautiful face is now emotionless. Gale come and picks up Primrose before he turns and walks away he mutters something under his breath.

I know Katniss and Gale spend a lot of time in each others company, they hunt together. I know he has feelings for Katniss you can tell by the way he looks at her. I know he could date any girl he wants. I suddenly feel jealousy rush through me. Does she like him as well? All I know is that Gale is also no stranger to our family. He is the one that makes the trades with my father. Bread for his and Katniss' game.

Before I know it people are clearing a path to the stage and Effie is waving me up. What's going on?

Wait. Was it me? No, no it couldn't of been. I stare around trying to make sense of what is happening. I slowly make my way up the stage, befuddled. Mayor Undersee is now signalling for me and Katniss to shake hands. The odds are not in my favour. We can't both win. I doubt either of us will win. But even though we haven't even stepped into the arena, I know it is my dieing wish to keep her alive. For her family, for Gale, for me. I won't be able to live with myself if I came out of the arena.

Somehow I am in the justice building waiting my hour with visitors. To be honest I don't expect anyone but my brothers to say their farewells to me. And that they do. As soon as they enter my two older brothers are walking over to the sofa that I am sat on and they wrap their arms around me. My brother (the middle child of the family) keeps apologising for not volunteering, what Katniss did was the extreme.

My father offers me the cookies that I made earlier and I just push them away and say

"Give them to Katniss" He nods his head as tears grow in his eyes. He is by far my favourite in my family. The peacekeepers come in to take them away.

"Look after her family" I call back to my father.

The doors are slam shut as I lean back on the sofa relaxing, or at least trying to relax. It's quite difficult to do when you have just been given a death sentence. The loud creaky door opens making my jump. A little girl enters, its Primrose.

She come in and places herself next to me on the plush sofa.

"Hello" she says to me almost in a whisper. I know she has just been to see her older sister by the red puffy rings around her eyes.

"Hello Primrose"

"Please," she says in her whispery voice again. I can tell she is about to start crying again. "Look after my sister,"

"I promise you little Primrose, she will not go down without me fighting for her."

A small laugh escapes her lips. "You like her, I can tell by the way you look at her" I nod embarrassed that this 12 year old girl can see what I am trying to mask. She picks up my embarrassment and says to me, "Don't worry, I wont tell".

She scotches up the seat and signals for me to lean in. She looks around before she whispers something. As if anyone could hear. They never record the goodbyes, the audience get too attached to the tributes that way.

She holds her hands to my ears and whispers, "She likes you too"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little twist and I just wanted you to know that there are more coming up. A new chapter will be posted by the end of the week or maybe even tomorrow...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Here's a new chapter. I thought about giving up on the story, but i decided not to. So please review and give me hope... :)**

* * *

Part Three

What? How could this of happened, I didn't notice. I have a million questions to ask Prim but when I turn to look at her she is being lead out of the door by peacekeepers. I cant tell if this is good or bad. We both love each other. Good. Soon we will probably both be dead. Bad.

Unexpectedly my next visitor is Gale. Without hesitation he finds his way to the sofa and sits down.

"I think you know what I am about to say" he say in his deep toned voice. I do know what he is going to say but I think it would be almost too arrogant to say yes, so I just shake my head. He lets out a long sigh. Not a depressed one, more of a fed up one.

"Look I'm not threatening you or anything, but I'm just saying, if you come back and she doesn't, I will live the rest of my sad little seam life regretting not volunteering."

I start to panic I feel a large lump in my neck. The only thing I can think of saying is not going to be smart.

"I wont let her go down without a fight." I feel myself getting angrier. "I'm not one of those career monsters." I feel myself growing into a shout. "You're not the only one to have feelings!" No! Don't say it! "And you're certainly not the only one to have feelings for Katniss…"

I'm dead. His face turns red with fury. His breathing is uncontrollable. He stands. He glares at me with all his might. I know that what I just said was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I stand up as well, my feelings for Katniss are taking over my entire body. I walk over to the door and open it. I gesture for him to leave. He walks slowly to the door.

"Don't you dare… DON'T YOU DARE EVER THINKING ABOUT HURTING HER!" he slams the door behind him. I sit back onto the velvet sofa and begin to relax. My mind suddenly rushes back to Katniss. She likes me back? Prim could of just been saying that to make me feel better. I cant help but to feel smug. Stop it, I tell myself but I cant help it. A peacekeeper comes in but this time for me.

I walk out the room and I'm face to face with her. I give her a generous smile, and for once she returns it. We walk out of the justice building side by side and we walk to a car. This is the first time I've used any transportation method other than my own feet. Its isn't amazing or extravagant but it is fun. I feel Katniss' warm, delicate, soft arm against my flour covered one. I feel her gaze at me and I cant help but smile, even though this is defiantly the wrong time.

Effie notices and says to me "Happy to be here?"

"Something like that."

It's a short ride to the train station and I walk onto the platform and then slowly onto a ramp that leads to the entrance to the train.

What you see first is a long hallway. At the very end there are two doors facing each other saying bedrooms, then next to one of them is a door saying viewing room, on the other side of the hallway a bit closer to the entrance is a room marked "dining hall"

Directly across from the entrance is a room marked bar. Even through the metal walls you can hear Haymitch Abernathy (district 12s only remaining victor) slurring random words out

to who I'm guessing is unfortunate enough to be the bartender.

Me and Katniss are both led into our rooms.

I cant sleep and I know that after years of practice when I cant sleep in the first 2 hours of trying there is no hope. I try to think of what I can do to occupy myself. I slide down my clothes and hop into the shower. That's when I hear the worst noise I could listen to. A scream. Her scream.

* * *

**Ohhh... The next chapter is really short because I just wrote it to make up for the time of not posting anything. Please review and let me know that you do actually read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Here is the short chapter. I have tried to make it longer but it's hard so I'm going to write a couple more chapters then I had planned to. **

* * *

Part 4

Immediately, I jump out of the shower and hit random buttons on the panel. I dry almost instantly. Her scream hasn't ended. Its too painful, I cant bear it, I'm starting to panic. I grab my bed clothes and pull them on, most probably looking like an idiot but to be honest I have more important things on my mind. When I've finished, I dart out of my room and straight into hers. I don't know what I was expecting but this isn't it. Im glad it isn't what I was expecting.

She must be having a nightmare.

I walk up to the side of her bed. I kneel down with her screaming piercing my ears.

"Katniss?" I say in my softest voice. She isn't screaming anymore but still looks panicked. "Katniss?" I say slightly louder. It isn't working. Shake her a little bit. "Its Peeta, don't worry everything is okay." _Apart from you being on a death sentence. _"Its all okay." I shake her a little bit harder. I see her eyes flutter open and before I can say anything I remember her fist hitting my temple.

This time its my eyes that flutter open instead of seeing the face of someone I love I see the face of my mentor, Haymitch.

I'm in my bed still on the train I look around before I get into a conversation with him.

"I have a list of things to say to you," he say slurrily

"One- hi" he pulls a creepy smile onto his face and I'm sure its not meant to make me feel this uncomfortable.

"Two- never wake someone from their sleep when they know there are next to be in the arena" I sigh

" and finally 3- you got beat up by that" I follow his finger across the room to see it ends with Katniss in a chair crying.

Wait! What?! Katniss is crying? No. She never cries. Well other than when her father had passed on, the mines took him, along with Gale's dad.

"Hey," I say to her backing my soft voice.

"Hi," she says in hers.

"Whats wrong?" like I don't know.

"Its just the games, and I'll never see Prim or Gale ever again." Her voice turned from soft to panicked.

"Your going to be doing a lot worse than that in the arena soon," I hear her giggle a little bit.

Haymitch stands up and says "I'm going to get another drink," he walks outs of the door misplacing his steps often and closes it with a slam.

"You don't need to be sorry," I tell her.

I do though, I never thanked you all those years ago." Mind trails off and I think back to the day 5 years ago. Surprisingly she stands up and walks over to me and not the door. She is kneeling at my bedside just like I did to her. I turn to my side so that I'm facing her, and she leans in and kisses my cheek with her soft lips and walks straight away.

* * *

**I have read some other peoples fanfics, and I might use there ideas but I need to clear it with them first. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I've not seen any reviews to the last chapter yet... :( Please don't let me give up.**

* * *

Part 5

Prim was telling the truth. Was Katniss just kissing me to be kind? Or to say sorry? All I know is that before I can ask her all these things she is up and walking through the door. Just before she closes it she looks bad at me with emotion in her eyes, that's the first time for today. But I can't tell which emotion it is.

Pain? Regret? Desperation? Longing? Happiness? I doubt it was happiness.

I can't be happy. In a few days we will be fighting to the death. I try not to think about it and hope this night of events will at least allow me to have a single hour of sleep. Fortunately it does, when I awake the next time I look out of the tiny window just over the head of my bed and see it is roughly 8am. Back at home I would be up and well awake, decorating the cookies. I rub my eyes and head into my bathroom, splash my face just as I do every morning.

I feel o pain in my head, it must not be that bad. By the time I come back into my room there are some casual clothes laid out on my bed. If I stuck an apron on it would be just like being at the bakery. I hear Effie knocking on my door. I cant focus on what she's saying all I know is that with the squeaky Capitol accent almost anything is funny.

I walk into the hallway and I see the back of Effie's leg walking into the dining room. I follow her in to find Haymitch Abernathy with his breakfast (and a glass of what I'm guessing is a spirit)

"Hey" his voice is still slurred.

"Hey…"

There is an awkward silence between us now.

"Got any advice?"

He considers it.

"The first thing you need to do is find water, you're hopeless without it. Make sure you have a shelter too. Don't make it too obvious. Let nature make it and you find it. Make a fire as well, the temperature will probably plummet at night so be ready." I nod in between of what he says.

"What if there is no wood?"

"There will be trust me."

Just then Katniss walks in wearing an identical outfit to me. I see the confusion on her face.

"What's going on?" her face is only growing more confused.

"Haymitch was just giving me some advice on how to survive in the arena."

" How do you survive?" she asks Haymitch. I can see her face growing angrier.

"Pass me the butt-"

"How do you survive?!" her voice has raised to a shout now.

"Give me a chance sweetheart," Haymitch then butters his bread as Katniss takes a seat next to him. "Stay alive."

Me and Katniss share an unhappy glance. He takes a big gulp out of his drink. I lean over the table and attempt to take his drink away from him. Instead he pushes me back and keeps his bare foot locked tight on my chest. Katniss then stabs right next to Haymitch's with her butter knife.

"Looks like we have a pair of fighters this year."

* * *

Hi. I realised something whilst in the middle of the next chapter... The two meals they have on the train has merged into one in my crazy mind. Sorry! Hope it's okay though...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! New chapter here, when I looked at the views I was so happy about how many people have read this. Please help me get more... :)**

* * *

Part 6

"Can you hit anything besides a placemat with that knife?" Haymitch asks Katniss as he removes his foot from my chest.

Katniss pulls the knife away from the table and aims at the wall. The knife flys through the air and gets wedges between two panels. My jaw drops to the ground.

"What else can you do, sweetheart?" he asks in his deep grouchy voice. She thinks about it for a moment. I know what she can do.

"She's great with a bow." I say before I can stop myself.

"What?" she sounds confused.

"My family buys her game. She hits them straight in the eye every time." She doesn't seem pleased with my compliment.

"Peeta's strong." Now it's my turn to be confused. Haymitch looks at me. "He can lift 4 bags of flour at a time." She says.

I'm now angry at her. I don't know why. I think back to how my mother reacted when me and Katniss shook hands. She seemed almost pleased. I remember seeing her out of the corner of my eye. Then what she muttered on the way out of the visit.

"You know what my mother said?" Her face seems confused. "She said district 12 might finally have a winner. She wasn't talking about me though."

She looks confused once again. "I'm not hungry." I say as I walk out of the dining room. I storm into my room and close the door. I sit and wait. Before I know it we are at the Capitol. We walk out of the train and into this large building. As we walk into this huge building the room we are currently in is like a gym. At the back there is a lift to change the level of the building you are on.

All around the room are weapons after weapons.

We get guided to the back and into the lift. Effie and Haymitch are with us. Effie presses 12 which I can only guess is our floor. We zoom up to the top in the crystal room and by the time the door opens again we are in the stylish penthouse. Everywhere is so bright. Why would they make it this bright and cheery when in 2 weeks we will most probably be dead.

Effie walks into the main room which includes different areas. Living room area, Dining area, Hallway area. We walk down the middle and we take the only branch off. There is an actual hallway and four rooms.

Effie guides us to the end two rooms and she opens a door to Katniss' room and leads her in. While I wait for Effie to come back and to show me where my room is, I see Haymitch go into his room diagonal to Katniss' room. Effie walks back out and shows me into a room which is across from Katniss' and next to Haymitch's. The room is quite plain and simple, other than in the corner there is a bathroom. The bed is in the centre of the room.

As Effie leaves the room she tells me to rest. So once the door closes behind her I collapse onto the bed.

I fall asleep almost instantly. My dream isn't a dream, it is more of a nightmare. The thing that makes it worse is that it actually happened.

* * *

**I have a short chapter next. Just for the nightmare. I am going to upload it now but I just wanted you to know. And Im sorry again about the 2 meals into 1... :)**


	7. The Nightmare

**Here is the flashback/dream. It's very brief though. **

* * *

_I was baking some bread when I heard my mother walk out the front yelling at some poor soul who is rooting through our bins. I stop what I'm doing and go over to see who it is._

_I feel my mouth wide open. It was Katniss Everdeen. I've had a crush on her for ages. It grew into more than a crush. I loved her. I walked back over to the oven and think of what I can do to help her. I spun up the dial that controls the ovens and the 2 loaves of bread immediately burn. _

_My mother saw me and she grabs a stick we use to get bread out of the oven and smashes it across my cheek. I remember ignoring my pain. I was on a mission. I was not going to let the girl I loved die._

_After my mother had finished beating me she threw the stick at me. I grabbed the bread out and placed it onto the counter. _

_"Go give that bread to the pig, you useless creature. No-one decent would ever buy burnt bread." My mother had shouted. She pushed me out into the rain. I walk over to the pigs pen and see Katniss by the tree. The same place she scrambled to once my mother had finished bad-mouthing her._

_I looked into her grey Seam eyes. They were lifeless and innocent. She was soaked. _

_I pulled off all the burnt pieces of the bread and chucked both of the remains right in front of Katniss. Her eyes were so big. They were filled with shock. I walked back into the bakery and stood behind the counter again. _

_I gazed out of the window and saw Katniss shove both loaves of bread into her jacket and she ran off into the direction of her house. _

_I felt proud that I had helped her and her family. The next morning at school I remember seeing her waiting for her little sister. I was across the field and with my friends. I remember looking into her deep Seam eyes. The locked on mine for a second before they fluttered away to a dandelion, it was the first one I had seen all year…_

* * *

** Hi! I probably wont be posting anything tomorrow but I might... I dunno...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, here is the new chapter, my friend wrote it (TheHungerGamesFan11) and she had a problem with her computer, still she managed to get this to me, its the longest chapter yet by far. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look around and notice that I am not at the bakery back home, but in the fancy capitol room for the district twelve tributes. I sigh and stand up, knowing that I will not be able to go to sleep again.

Moments later, three people come in, all of them in different colors. They introduce themselves as Claudio, Forrest and Lavender. Claudio has yellow hair, eyelashes, lips and clothes, and his skin is a soft shade of navy blue. Forrest has Purple skin, with pink hair and clothes. And Lavender is like a rainbow of colors: she has red hair, orange make-up, yellow top, green skirt, blue leggings purple shoes and baby blue skin.

They are my Preparation team, or so they told me. They wash me and scrub me until I am pink for so much abuse, and then they say they are going to call my stylist. 'Portia' is her name. I resist the urge to grab my robe, because I am sure she will make me take it off later.

A woman who seems in her early twenties enters the room, and smiles when he sees me. "Hello. My name is Portia, I will be your stylist" she says, giving me her hand to shake. She is nothing like I expected. She had simple white clothes, with her blonde hair loose and it seems to be her natural color. The only abnormal thing on her is the bit of make-up she has. I shake her hand with a smile. "I am Peeta" I say.

"Why don't you put on your robe and we talk during lunch about your outfit?" she asks. I nod and put on the robe, then following Portia to another room with a big glass wall. She clicks a button and the food comes out, and we start eating. We talk during lunch and then she asks me a weird question. "Are you scared of fire, Peeta?" she asks.

Some time later, I am dressed in a black full-body outfit that covers me from neck to ankle and black, leather boots. I have a black cape with fire designs in it, and I am scared. We are going to be literally on fire. We get where Katniss and her stylist are, and we get in our chariot. "What do you think about the fire costumes?" Katniss asks. "I will rip off your cape if you rip mine." I say. We burst out laughing after that. I guess they are the nerves.

At the end, everything went well, we didn't burn to death and we stole the show. Our mentors and stylists –which I discovered Katniss' is named Cinna- congratulate us for our debut. After dinner, we watch the recaps. Of the opening ceremonies, and we congratulate our stylists. When they are over, Katniss and I leave to our rooms, saying 'good nights'

I wake up, and rub my eyes. I stand up and go to the bathroom, and decide to take a shower, so I can wake up properly. I pick random buttons and end up shivering cold and my skin smelling like roses. I get into the outfit that has been laid out for me, and go to the dinning room. I bump into Haymitch, and he greets me what I think is a good morning, and takes a sip of the liquid on his left hand, which by the smell, I guess it is liquor.

"Good morning" I say, and sit on the table. "Good morning, Peeta. Did you slept well?" she asks. I shrug. Katniss comes into the dinning room, and looks annoyed. I look at her outfit and see, that she is dressed like me. "Good morning sweetheart" Haymitch slurs. She mumbles a 'good morning' and sits down.

We go down to training, and Haymitch says we have to do everything together. Katniss groans and I start to protest, for her own good, of course. But Haymitch cuts me off. "NO! No buts, you two agreed to be trained together, now you have to present yourselves as a team!" he says, and ushers us to the elevator.

The days go like a blur, eat breakfast in the morning with Haymitch and Effie, and go down to training, eat lunch with the rest of the tributes, and act like if we liked each other, and eat dinner at the twelfth floor. The day of the private presentation with the gamemakers comes, and I do well, I guess. I get an eight, and Katniss gets an eleven. Soon enough, it is the day before the interviews.

I wake up to Effie banging in my door and telling me it is a "Big, big day!" I groan and stand up, change my clothes and go to the dinning room. I find Haymitch, and ask him to coach us separately. "Why, kid?" he asks. "Because I want to tell her that I like her, but I don't know how. I figured out you could help me." I say. He nods, and Katniss comes into the room she looks confused, but then she shrugs it off and starts eating.

"Well, first of all, the kid asked me to be coached separately." The look on her face shows hurt, confusion, and amusement. I suddenly feel bad for requesting it. I look down and Haymitch keeps talking. "So, then each of you will have four hours with each of us. Sweetheart, you start with Effie." He says, and Katniss nods her head.

After breakfast, I go with Haymitch to the living room, and we start planning my strategy. We finally decide we will go for the selfless side, which is really true for me, then funny and romantic. At the end of our four hours, we have the strategy, of how I will convince Panem that I love Katniss Everdeen, which will get a weight off my shoulders and will give us more sponsors, too.

We are talking and laughing on the couch when we hear a door slamming and a furious Katniss comes with a dress held up mid-thigh. We eat lunch, and it is my time to be with Effie.

She will teach me how to be on stage, how to act, speak, seat, an all of that stuff. By the end, I am exhausted, but I did great. We get to the main room, and see that Katniss is more pissed up, and Haymitch is drinking. I sigh and take a seat in front of Katniss.

I try to make eye contact, but she refuses. I go to sleep, nervous about tomorrow. I finally get a few hours of sleep, before my Prep. Team comes bursting in and starts making me ready for the cameras. They talk, and talk and I just nod and don't bother to listen. When they are done with me, it is already afternoon, and Portia comes in with a black suit with a fire-red dress shirt and fire-patterned tie.

I put it on, she kisses my cheek and takes me to he elevator. We get backstage and she lets go of my hand. She waves good-bye and leaves. Katniss comes shortly after Portia leaves, standing in front of me. I smile at her and she gives me a little grin. We get into stage all together, and sit on a mid-circle on the stage. District one goes first, and then District two, and so on.

Finally, it is time for Katniss to go in stage. She looks gorgeous, when she twirls and giggles, something I never thought I would hear coming from Katniss Everdeen. He asks what was what she did for getting and eleven in training score. She asks the gamemakers and the audience laughs when they say no. Caesar then becomes serious asking her about little sister, Prim; I can hear her voice low down and octave, and she is sad. When her time is up, he kisses her hand and he passes me as I go to the stage. I give her a reassuring smile and she nods.

"Well, Hello there, Peeta Mellark!" Caesar says, shaking my hand and sitting down. "Hello, Caesar!" I say. We start our interview, we make a few jokes about the showers at the capitol, and how dangerous they can be. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" I ask, leaning closer to him. We take turns sniffing each other, and the audience is cracking up. I compare the different tributes to the bread from their districts, playing the 'baker's son' thing well.

"So, Peeta tell us. Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Caesar asks. I gulp and hesitate. I shake my head, which didn't convince them much.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" he asks.

I sigh. "Well, there is this one girl. I have a crush on her since I can remember. But I am pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." I say. The crowd makes sympathy sounds and I give them a little smile.

"She has another fellow?" he asks. "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." I say.

"So, here is what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" he says, encouragingly. I smile, but a sad smile. "I don't think its going to work out. Winning … won't help in my case," I say, my smile dropping.

"Why ever not?" he asks, mystified. I sigh and take a deep breath. This is the time. When I tell the whole world that I love Katniss Everdeen.

I blush beet red and stammer out, "Because… because… she came here with me." Caesar looks at me. "Oh, that is a piece of bad luck" he says, with real pain on his voice. The crowd is murmuring in agreement, some giving agonizing cries.

"It's not good" I agree. "Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for this young lady" he says. "She didn't know?" I shake my head. "Not until now" I say. "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here to get a response?" he asks the audience. The crowd screams assent, but I know it is not possible.

"Sadly, rules are rules, and the time of Katniss Everdeen has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." He says. The crowd roars and, when it calms down, I mumble a 'thank you' and return to my seat.

The anthem plays and we step out of stage. I try to get Katniss, but she gets into a different elevator from mine. I sigh and go into one, which is hopefully clear. I get to the twelfth floor and go to talk to Katniss, but instead she throws me into a vase and I cut my hands badly. She gets into a rage, and the rest of our team comes in. with the sight of me in the floor, and Katniss yelling, they get in shock.

"What happened?" asks Portia. "You felt?" Effie asks. "Yea, after she pushed me" I say, pointing to Katniss a bloody hand. A look of regret crosses her face. Haymitch talks to her and Portia takes me to the hospital floor, because my hands are bleeding too much. They put some medicine and bandage them.

We get back to our floor and find that everyone has finished eating, so me and Portia eat quickly and sit down to watch the recaps. Of the interviews. We keep telling Katniss that she did great, but she doesn't believes it. She still has the look of regret on her face. When the interviews finish, Katniss excuses herself and leaves. "I think you should leave too, boy. Tomorrow the games begin, you should get some rest" Haymitch says. I nod, standing up. "Good night" I say, hugging Haymitch and Effie.

I leave to my room, and change into some comfortable clothes, and then, try to sleep. I have too much in my mind, and the room suddenly feels smaller and warmer. I get up and go upstairs to the roof, taking large air gulps. I sit down on the edge of it and look down at the city. It is beautiful, but sick. They are too creepy, and they celebrate the death of innocent people. I am not ready to go into the games; I still have too many things to do.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear the door open, and her footsteps, until she is right next to me. "I am sorry" she says, sitting down beside me. She is sorry? For what? "Why?" I ask her. "For injuring you. I feel bad, I dint know what came over me." She says, with teary eyes. I sit straight and embrace her. She looks confused at first, but returns the hug. When we pull away, she smiles sweetly at me.

"Don't worry. I forgive you" I say, hugging her once more. "Thanks" she says. We fall in an awkward silence during a few seconds, until she speaks again. "Is it true?" she asks. I look at her confused. She notices, and quickly adds, "What you said in your interview. Do you really like me?" she asks, blushing. I smile and gently lift up her chin with my middle finger.

"No. actually I don't like you." I say. Her face drops, so I add what I was going to add before stopping. "I love you" I whisper. Her face lights up and smiles shyly. "I… um… I think I may love you too." She whispers and I smile. I then do something I have wanted to do since the day of the bread.

I lean down, and kiss her full in the lips

* * *

**Please, please, please check out TheHungerGamesFan11's stories. They seriously are both amazing... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didnt write sooner. I was on holiday with no internet, and busy as hell and when I got back I had major writers block. So thank you to GuardianAngel47 for her help as my new Beta! And I hope your not already dead with boredem, so without any more interuptions here you go!

Oh and.. just kidding enjoy!

* * *

The rest of that night I just lay on my bed sleepless, replaying the kiss in my head. How her perfect lips felt against mine. I felt like I would wake up and it would just be a dream. That's what it felt like- a dream.

Before I know it the sun seeps in through the window. I groan as I get out of bed. I must be a weird sight to see. Groaning and goofishly smiling. I shower once again and hop out as soon as it gets too hot.

I dress myself and am about to walk out of my room when I hear a squeaky voice outside. "Wake up! Today is going to be a big, big, big day!" I laugh at myself and how I'm actually proud I beat her up. Although that hair of hers must take a long time to umm… make? I don't know, but I do know it is an utter waste of time.

I quickly glance at myself in the mirror, (what? I have to look my best for Katniss…) and decide I look good enough. I carry on with my stride out of the room and turn the corner so I am in the dining room. Haymitch is there alongside with his best friend, (liquor) you would seriously think they were glued by the hip (or handle...). I sat down and ate my breakfast that way served to me by an avox. The redheaded one that Katniss recognized.

I finish eating and Katniss walks out of her room acting as normal as can be. I see when she stares at me her cheeks turn bright red. I let her and Haymitch eat breakfast whilst I sit on the plush chair and watch the news.

I want to know what happens in the last few days as I'm in the world. I turn the television on and watch loads of nonsense about how District 1 is running out of wool. Oh no…. It's the end of the world!

Just as I'm about to turn the channel to a different news station a new story comes on. About President Snow. I hate him so much that I wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of my ears right now. It's his fault everybody in Panem's lives is messed up. Either being trained to kill or slowly starving to death, nobody could say that life is good. Unless you were born in the Capitol you only have so much luck. You live in a place where people die every year just for YOUR entertainment. It makes me want to be sick.

The picture of the monster appears on screen, I was still half zoned out until I heard the people behind me gasp. I forgot they were there. I turned my neck and my body so together they turned roughly 180 degrees.

Everyone's mouths were agape. Even the Avox's food splattered on the floor and on clothes from where it hadn't read their mouths before their cutlery dropped. Something bad must of really happened. I stared at Katniss in shock she looked so much different, still as beautiful as ever but still…

With every pair of the statues eyes on the television I turn my head around quickly to see what the problem was.

It was no problem though.

I mirrored their faces and sat there catching flies. We were finally free. No more games. No more living in fear. No more Tributes and Victors. And the cause of that is- there is no more Snow.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short I have almost, almost finished the next one. And just to keep you readers up to date I was thinking about turning this story into like one where there is no games anymore and Katniss has problems and a certain angel of a boy helps her...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. Been busy as hell. Please enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

I'm packing my bags. Well I doubt that you could call it that at the speed I'm doing it. A snail could pack faster. It still hasn't sunk in yet. We are finally free from Snow's evil clutches. We came so close to the games yet we can finally escape.

Soon we will be on a train heading back into District 12. The coal dust floating everywhere. The loud noise of miners when you walk by the mines. Children playing in the meadow. I really should have appreciated my home more.

People in the Seam live their life on an empty stomach. I can't imagine a life-like that. The knock on the door has stopped my zone out time, and a sobbing Effie Trinket pulls me back to reality. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late." Her sobs continue to fill the hallway.

How could someone cry after the death of a monster. I cried, but that was only for relief. I must have been on auto-pilot while I zoned out because my bag is packed with my old clothes (and a few from here, I'm not going to waste good clothes).

If you think about it in about a day or two I will be back home, probably in the bakery like nothing had ever happened. Whereas, I don't know what will happen with me and Katniss. I hope she doesn't just ignore me. Maybe when she said she loved me she was just playing with me.

How does this auto-pilot keep happening to me. I'm at the door. I walk out of the door and see Effie, Katniss, Haymitch and surprisingly Seneca Crane. He's the head Game-Maker for the games that were meant to be tomorrow.

"I would like you to know that even though you did not go into the games you will still be the owners of your own property in the Victor's Village" He paused for a moment. "Look I know that you both hate people from the Capitol. I know that. Belive me. I just want you to know this was a breeze of good luck for you and I am so glad that 24 innocent people got to keep their lives. However I have a feeling that Snow might not be finished with you." After that he turned and walked towards the door.

What? He is making out that he doesn't like the Capitol either. If he was Head-Gamemaker then how did he feel so sorry for us?

Effie sighed. "Let's go."

We then entered the lift and went to the ground floor. We walked out and into the cars, they then drove us to the train station. We boarded the train only this time it wasn't one of the Capitol's high-tech designs. It looks like one that the coal would be delivered in.

We still had our own rooms, it was a cheap little bed compared to the one I have slept in the past nights, but one to be proud of when you are in District 12. I chucked my bags down and sighed.

Soon I will be home. Making cookies for the bakery. Back at school. Working long hours for nothing in return. I will soon see my father again. He is the one person in the family that actually cares for me. I don't want the sympathy again. I just want things to be the same, but different.

* * *

**Hello again, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review. I write quicker that way... :)**


End file.
